Hermione rossz útra téved
by EttiHun
Summary: Hermione egy bugyuta fogadás miatt kénytelen megvásárolni a Szombati Boszorkány egyik számát. Olvasás közben olyan meglepő felfedezésre tesz szert, amit sosem gondolt volna. Lucius Malfoy az Anglia legkapósabb agglegénye cím büszke tulajdonosa. De mi történik akkor, ha valaki olyan epekedik utána, akinek látszólag semmi esélye? Első LM/HG történetem. Várom a véleményeket. :)


**Hermione Granger rossz útra téved**

Hermione tincsei csak úgy röpködtek a levegőben az arca körül, ahogy futva kerülgette az embereket az Abszol úton. Késésben volt ugyan, de még mindenképpen be akart térni kedvenc könyvesboltjába, hogy megvegye a _Szombati boszorkány_ legújabb számát. Soha előtte még csak a kezébe sem vette azt a szennylapot, de a mostani szám különös jelentőséggel bírt. Ginny és Hermione két hete fogadást kötöttek, hogy Ron benne lesz-e az újságban, ugyanis megjelentették az Angliában élő ötven legkapósabb agglegény névsorát.

Miután megszerezte az újságot, ismét futásnak eredt, hogy még azelőtt beérjen a munkahelyére, hogy valakinek feltűnne, hogy elkésett. Bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán észreveszik a hiányát. Igazából még most sem értette, hogy ragadhatott ott a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Családfa Ellenőrzési Osztályán. Valószínűleg az övé volt a világ legellentmondásosabb foglalkozása, lévén, hogy mugli származású volt, de mégis naphosszat azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy a nemes múltú, aranyvérű dinasztiák makulátlan családfáját vizsgálgatta.

Biztos volt benne, hogy ő volt az osztályon az egyetlen, aki szívből gyűlölte, amit csinálnia kellett, de mégsem lépett ki. Eleinte még élvezte, hogy régi pergamentekercsek titkát fejtheti meg, hogy olyan emberekről olvashat, akik valóban nyomot hagytak a világban. De mostanra kezdett egyre fásultabb lenni, amit mi sem bizonyított jobban mint az, hogy már a harmadik éve dolgozott ott, de már nem is vette a fáradságot, hogy naponta kijavítsa a főnökét, amiért folyamatosan rosszul mondta a nevét. A kezdetben izgalmasnak tűnő kutatás mára rutinszerűvé vált nála, és azok, akiknek a családfáját elkészítette, szinte egytől egyig mugli-gyűlölők voltak, eltekintve egy kevés kivételtől.

LM/HG

Hermione bravúros ügyességgel surrant be a munkahelyére, villámgyorsan levette a kabátját, majd odaült az asztalához, és olyan ártatlan arcot vágott, hogy amikor a főnöke elhaladt mellette, akkor nem is fogott gyanút. Miután a kopaszodó, pocakos varázsló, aki áporodott dohány és kávészagot árasztott magából, visszament az irodájába, Hermione elővette a táskájából az újságot, és miközben igyekezett megbújni a munkatársai kíváncsi tekintete elől, addig az asztalán tornyosuló aktakupacok mögött gyorsan fellapozta. Az egész számot a _Legkapósabb Agglegények-_nek szentelték, így minden varázsló külön cikket kapott, amihez több fényképet is mellékeltek.

A lány bosszúságára Ron csak a nyolcadik helyet szerezte meg magának, így most kénytelen volt öt galleont fizetni Ginnynek. A barna hajú boszorkány arra számított, hogy Ron jobb helyen fog végezni, de úgy látszott, hogy az évek során veszített valamicskét a népszerűségéből. Pedig szentül hitte, hogy ő lesz az első, hiszen óriási segítsége volt Harrynek, aki megmentette a varázsvilágot, de ezek szerint valaki még nála is vonzóbb. Egykedvűen visszalapozott az első oldalra, hogy kiderítse azt, hogy kit választottak meg a legvonzóbbnak, majd mikor meglátta, azt hitte, hogy menten lefordul a székéről. Meglepődött nyögését igyekezett köhögésnek álcázni, és mikor az egyik kolléganője elhaladt az asztala mellett, és felvont szemöldökkel, fintorogva végigmérte, gyorsan rádobott pár aktát a magazinra, és úgy tett, mintha javában az újabb megbízásán dolgozna.

Alighogy Elvira végre továbbsétált, megint elővette az újságot, és elkerekedett szemmel meredt az első oldalra.

Ledöbbenve szemlélte a szőke hajú, arisztokratikus vonásokkal bíró varázsló képét. Lucius Malfoy gőgösen tekintett a lányra, az ajkán megvető mosoly játszott, miközben lassan végigsimított hivalkodó, ezüstszínű dísztalárján. Elmaradhatatlan kígyófejes sétabotját úgy tartotta a kezében, mintha bármelyik pillanatban előránthatná belőle a varázspálcáját, hogy aztán jól megátkozzon bárkit, aki nem adózik kellő tisztelettel a róla készült fotográfiának.

A férfi Anglia első számú legkívánatosabb agglegénye volt? Hermione tudta, hogy úgy két évvel ezelőtt Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy útjai végleg elváltak, de nem igazán foglalkoztatta a dolog, pedig azóta is minden nap hallott egy-két pletykát a válás okairól. Egyesek hűtlenséget emlegetnek, mások csak arra gyanakszanak, hogy Malfoy ráunt a feleségére. A varázslóvilág elitje megrendült a hírtől, és nem volt olyan pletykalap, ami ne csámcsogott volna hónapokig a váratlan szétválásról.

Tény, hogy mióta a férfi újra szabad préda volt, azóta nem volt olyan esemény, ahol ne jelent volna meg, és ha hinni lehet a híreszteléseknek, akkor a népszerűsége nagyobb volt, mint valaha, dacára a sötét múltjának. Boszorkányok hada alélt a karjára akár egyetlen szavára, és bizony ő ki is használta, hogy a természet bőkezűen bánt vele. Az arcát mintha márványból faragták volna. Magas, izmos testén minden talár úgy festett, mintha csak ráöntötték volna, és csillogó hajával éveket tagadhatott le a korából.

A lány végigolvasta a cikket, majd még egyszer rápillantott a férfi fotójára. Tagadhatatlanul volt benne valami vonzó, és bár Hermione mindig is ellenszenvesnek tartotta, nem tudta rá azt mondani, hogy ne lenne jóképű.

_Egy évvel később_

Hermione utat tört magának a könyvesboltban, mert aznap a szokásosnál is többen tolongtak odabent. A pultnál álló, idős boszorkány már messziről mosolygott a lányra, aki a szokásos napilapokon kívül a _Szombati boszorkányt_ is megvette. Ez volt a lány hét pecsétes titka. A látszat kedvéért mindig egy unalmasnak tűnő újságba rejtette a pletykamagazint, és az ebédszüneteiben szüntelenül vadászott a cikkek és fotók után, amik Lucius Malfoyról készültek.

A boszorkány egyszerűen nem bírt magával, mindig mindent tudnia kellett a férfiről, muszáj volt naprakésznek lennie vele kapcsolatban. A mániája azután kezdődött, hogy egy évvel ezelőtt egy fogadás miatt bele kellett néznie a legkapósabb agglegényeket felsoroltató lapszámba. Aznap este, mikor hazament, akkor újra végigolvasta a férfiról szóló hosszú cikket, ami természetesen alaposan elferdített bizonyos tényeket.

Majd újfent megcsodálta az első oldalt díszítő portrét, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy bármennyire is rossz véleménnyel van Luciusról, azért még ő sem zavarná ki az ágyából. Egy évvel ezelőtt elpirult a saját buja gondolatain, de ma már egyáltalán nem zavarta a tény, hogy neki igenis tetszik a férfi. Luciusból sugárzott a büszkeség, az elemi erővel bíró szexualitás, és olyan sármos volt, mint senki más. Tudta, hogy a jó sors soha nem fogja összeadni ezzel a férfival, pedig egy jó ideje már nem igazán tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy neki meg kell kapnia Lucius Malfoyt.

Nem is gondolkozott a miérteken, hiszen nem voltak. A férfi soha nem volt vele kedves, ha összefutottak a minisztériumban, ha egyáltalán vette a fáradságot, hogy ránézzen, mikor elhaladtak egymás mellett. Senki nem zengett ódákat róla, hogy micsoda fantasztikus változáson ment keresztül a személyisége a háború óta. Malfoy ugyanolyan gőgös és arrogáns volt, mint korábban, mégis mindenki őt akarta. A világ megbolondult, és ez alól még Hermione sem volt kivétel. De a legkülönösebb az volt, mikor Ginny egyik szombat délutáni teázásuk alkalmával megvallotta neki, hogy bizony ő is ott toporzékolna Lucius közelében a többi boszorkánnyal, ha nem gyűlölné őt szívből. Na, és persze akkor, ha nem lenne halálosan szerelmes Harrybe. Hermione azon a délutánon mélyen hallgatott saját érzéseiről, pedig már csak a férfi nevének említésére romlott gondolatai támadtak vele kapcsolatban.

– Na, végre, itt vagy! – kiáltott fel diadalmasan, majd alaposan szemügyre vette az újságban lévő képet.

Lucius a kép közepén állt egy nagyobbacska hölgykoszorú társaságában, akik mind idült mosollyal pislogtak felé. A férfi kihúzta magát, állát felszegte, és rákacsintott a fotósra, a szája sarkában egy leheletnyi mosoly bujkált.

Granger finoman végighúzta ujjait a fényképen. Mit meg nem adott volna azért, hogy ő is ott lehessen vele egy teremben, szorosan hozzábújva, mint a többi boszorkány.

Keserűen húzta el a száját, mikor rápillantott a karórájára, és megállapította, hogy ideje visszatérnie a munkahelyére. Amikor beszállt a minisztériumi liftbe, még egyedül volt, de a soron következő emeleten beszállt mellé két kuncogó boszorkány. Normál esetben nem figyelt oda mások beszélgetésére, mindig csak a saját dolgával törődött. De ma valami szokatlan történt…

– Nagyon jól áll a szégyenkosztüm – mondta a szőke hajú, fiatal nő. – Igazán vehetted volna a fáradságot, hogy hazamész átöltözni.

– Csak irigykedsz, te is szívesen viselnéd a tegnapi ruhádat, ha olyan éjszakád lett volna, mint nekem – bizonygatta a sötétvörös hajú nő. – Egyébként pedig hidd el nekem, hogy egy percet sem szerettél volna elvesztegetni az estéből, ha olyan férfi ölel téged, mint engem – vonta fel a szemöldökét fölényesen.

Hermione belemosolygott a tenyerébe, majd az arca elé emelte az egyik újságját, hogy ne tűnjön úgy, mintha hallgatózna.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy pont te futottál vele össze tegnap este… Kellett nekem olyan korán hazaindulnom a bárból! – bosszankodott a szőke nő. – Na, és mi volt, csak úgy odaült hozzád?

– Pontosan! Egy ideig tette nekem a szépet, aztán egyértelműen kifejezte a szándékát, és utána egész éjjel kényeztetett. Merlin áldja meg azt a férfit!

– Akkora mázlista vagy, lefeküdtél Lucius Malfoyjal! – visította a szőke nő.

– Lehetne egy kicsit hangosabban, Portia*? – feddte meg a vörös hajú nő.

Hermione kezében megremegett az újság. Micsoda? Ez a nő lefeküdt Luciusszal? Lopva kilesett az újságjából, és gondosan megnézte magának a nőt. Sajnos meg kellett állapítania, hogy nagyon is csinos volt. Hosszú lábak, formás csípő, és olyan dús keblek, amire ő csak irigykedhetett. Ha Lucius Malfoynak ilyen az ideális partnere az ágyban, akkor ő tényleg soha még csak számításba sem fog jönni. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy maximum akkor lenne esélye egy ágyba kerülni a férfival, ha valahogy elkábítaná, és becipelné a hálószobájába.

– Szóval milyen az ágyban a nagy Lucius? – tudakolta Portia kajánul vigyorogva.

– Nagyon szenvedélyes, néha már egy kicsit túl vad is, de az biztos, hogy érti a dolgát.

– Belinda*, mondom én, hogy mocsok nagy mázlista vagy! – nevetett rá a barátnője.

– Sajnos van az a fránya egy éjszakás szabály…

– Az egy éjszaka az egy éjszaka, de neked még így is több jutott, mint sok másiknak, aki csak csorgatja a nyálát, ha meglátja.

A lift megállt, és a két boszorkány kilépett az aulába. Hermionénak tovább kellett mennie, de jelen pillanatban azt sem vette volna észre, ha beragadt volna a felvonóba. Borzasztóan emésztette az irigység. Mikor lenne neki esélye közel kerülni Malfoyhoz?

Nyomott hangulatban szállt ki az emeleten, ahol az osztálya volt, és lassan lépkedve elindult a folyosón. Nem is nézett szét, így aztán azt sem vette észre, hogy két férfi elé vágott.

– Miss Granger, bocsásson meg! – szabadkozott a bajuszos, ősz hajú varázsló, akibe beleütközött.

Hermione felkapta a fejét, majd elkerekedett szemekkel tett egy lépést hátra.

– Az én hibám volt, figyelmetlen voltam – hebegte a lány.

– Oh, Lucius, kedves barátom, ismeri Miss Grangert? – kérdezte a kulturális bizottság elnöke. – Remek munkaerő, én mondom, hogy remek. Sok szívességet tett már a mi osztályunknak is, nincs olyan feladat, amit ne tudna megoldani.

Malfoy becsmérlően végigmérte a lányt, majd elfintorodott. Hermione elnyílt ajkakkal pislogott a férfira.

– Futólag – felelte tömören, majd fintorogva elfordította tekintetét a lányról.

– Lehet, hogy újfent igénybe fogom venni a szolgálatait, kedvesem, mert lenne az a rendezvény…

A szőke varázsló türelmetlenül csettintett egyet a nyelvével, majd kikerülte a dermedten ácsorgó lányt, és elindult a felvonó irányába. A bizottsági elnök elnézést kért Hermionétól, és Malfoy után indult.

Hermione átkozta magát, amiért csak állt ott, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség. Bosszúsan vágódott le a székére, majd a kezébe temette az arcát. Itt lett volna az alkalom, amire annyit várt, hogy jó benyomást tegyen Malfoyra, ehelyett ő csak tátogatta a száját, mint egy sült hal. Nem is csodálkozott rajta, hogy a férfi nem vesztegette az idejét rá.

A főnöke odaaraszolt hozzá, majd karba tett kézzel, morgolódva nézett rá. Hermionénak eltartott pár percig, míg észrevette, hogy Mr. Green ott ácsorog vele szemben, mert annyira sikerült elmerülnie az önsajnálatban, hogy a külvilág gyakorlatilag megszűnt körülötte létezni.

– Granter, végzett már a d'Aumale család feltérképezésével? Már tegnapra készen kellett volna lennie, de nincs az asztalomon a tekercs! Higgye el nekem, hogy nem túl kellemes, mikor Amelda d'Aumale naponta rivallókat küldözget nekem, mert nem győzi kivárni, hogy bekereteztethesse a kész családfát!

Hermione fájdalmasan felnyögött.

– Már majdnem készen vagyok vele – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül, hiszen még neki sem fogott. – Tényleg már csak pár adatot kell átfutnom, és hitelesíthetjük.

– Akkor igyekezzen vele! – felelte a férfi felpaprikázva. – Úgy csinál, mintha lenne fontosabb dolga is a munkáján kívül. Nem azért kapja a fizetését, Miss Granter, hogy csak lazsáljon!

– Igen, uram, úgy lesz, azonnal befejezem! – ígérte meg a lány, majd felállt az asztalától, és átvágott a termen, hogy bemenjen a raktárba.

A raktárban egy kis penészszag keveredett a régi pergameneken megülő porral vegyülve, de Hermione mindig is szerette ezt a szagot. A Roxfort könyvtárára emlékeztette, ahol annyi órát töltött el diákkorában.

Végtelen hosszú sorokban álltak a dobozok, benne a különféle családokról készült feljegyzésekkel, amik mind feldolgozásra vártak. Hermione végighaladt a sorok között, feje fölött pislákoltak a fényt szolgáltató üveggömbök, majd odatolta az egyik polchoz a kerekes létrát, és felmászott. Rendszerint nem saját magának kellet emelgetnie a nehéz dobozokat, de úgy tűnt, hogy Mr. Landwick, az öreg raktáros megint eltűnt valamerre.

Bosszankodva mászott fel a létrára, ami nem is olyan könnyű, ha az ember magas sarkút és szűk szabású kiskosztümöt visel.

Egyáltalán nem volt kedve most a türelmetlen, nyolcvan éves Amelda d'Aumale bugyuta családfájával foglalkozni, de nem akarta a kelleténél jobban magára haragítani a főnökét most, hogy a féléves értékelés előtt álltak, és számított arra a fizetésemelésre, amit már tavaly is megígértek neki.

Kis kutakodás után megtalálta a dobozt, amire szüksége volt, de olyan nehéz volt, hogy csak nagy küszködések árán tudta végre kiimádkozni a helyéről. Alighogy végre kihúzta, azonnal leverte a mellette lévő dobozt is. Hiába kapott utána, nem tudta megfogni, így az lezuhant a földre, és a tartalma szanaszét szóródott.

Arra számított, hogy Mr. Landwick azonnal előugrik az egyik sor mögül, és alaposan leteremti, de senkit nem érdekelt a nagy zajjal járó baleset.

– Remek! – dohogott Hermione.

Bosszankodva lemászott a létráról, útközben kiszakította a harisnyáját, majd az orra alatt morogva elkezdte összeszedegetni a szétszóródott pergamenlapokat. Már majdnem mindent bepakolt a dobozba, mikor kíváncsiságból belepillantott az iratokba. Ha már vissza kell pakolnia, legalább tudja, mi volt az, amit sikerült levernie.

**Születési bizonyítvány**

_Braxton Iapetus* Malfoy, született 1867. augusztus 6-án._

_Apja neve: Chadrick Deimos* Malfoy, aranyvérű varázsló, született 1946. február 8-án, Deacon Enceladus* Malfoy ötödik fiaként._

_Anyja neve: Josephine Cressida* Quinsel, aranyvérű boszorkány, született 1947. szeptember 15-én, Augustus Proteus* Quinsel lányaként._

_Braxton Iapetus Malfoy a család egyetlen fiúgyermeke, besorolása tiszta aranyvérű varázsló._

Hermione fintorogva visszagyűrte a papírt a többi közé.

– Hát persze, hogy aranyvérű, mi más is lehetne – morgott az orra alatt.

Már majdnem visszatette a dobozra a fedelét, mikor észrevette, hogy egy pergament kihagyott. Lehajolt érte a poros padlóra, és gyorsan felkapta. Ez a papír sokkal régebbinek tűnt, mint a többi, alig lehetett rajta kibetűzni az írást.

**Születési bizonyítvány**

_Braxton Iapetus Malfoy, született 1867. augusztus 6-án._

_Apja neve: Chadrick Deimos Malfoy, aranyvérű varázsló, született 1946. február 8-án, Deacon Enceladus Malfoy ötödik fiaként._

_Anyja neve: Laura Braun, mugli szobalány, született 1950. március 20-án._

_Az anya 1967. augusztus 7-én lemondott minden jogáról, és nem élt semmilyen anyagi követeléssel. Az okirat érvényességét veszítette, miután Josephine Cressida Quinsel, aranyvérű boszorkány lett megjelölve szülőanyaként. A dokumentumot azonnali hatállyal megsemmisítésre ítélték._

_Kiegészítés: Laura Braun 1968. január 23-án elhalálozott. A halál oka ismeretlen._

Hermione még egyszer átolvasta a pergament, majd kapkodva belenyúlt a dobozba, és elővette a másik születési bizonyítványt is, hogy összehasonlítsa a kettőt. A dátumok és személyek stimmeltek, kivéve az anyát. A lány megnézte a többi születési bizonyítványt is, így kiderült, Braxton Iapetus Malfoy nem más, mint Lucius dédnagyapja, aki ezek szerint félvér volt. Még csak nem is egy mugli születésű boszorkány gyermeke, hanem egyenesen egy varázstalan nő adott neki életet.

Hermione el tudta képzelni, mit élhetett át Laura, mikor le kellett mondani a gyerekéről, mert szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem önként és dalolva vált meg a fiától. Tekintve, hogy Deacon Enceladus, Braxton Iapetus nagyapja híres mugli-gyűlölő hírében állt. Feltehetően megfenyegették a szegény lányt, hogy mondjon le a gyermekéről. Még az is lehetséges, hogy közük volt a lány halálához. Szerencsétlen még alig volt tizennyolc éves, mikor meghalt.

Hermione fejében egyszerre egy nagyon gonosz ötlet lobbant fel. Végre fegyver volt a kezében. Igen, méghozzá egy óriási titok tudója lett, és biztosra vette, hogy Lucius ragaszkodna hozzá, hogy ez az információ soha, de soha ne szivárogjon ki a családjáról.

Tudta, hogy nagyon kockázatos, amire készül, de úgy érezte, hogy meg kell lépnie a dolgot. Meg fogja zsarolni Lucius Malfoyt!

LM/HG

Malfoy sietősen haladt a minisztérium folyosóján, a cipője sarka minden egyes lépésnél visszhangot vert az épület falain. Sötétzöld bársonytalárjának csatja kioldódott a nagy sietségben. A hajában lévő fekete szalag kissé meglazult, de jelen pillanatban semmi sem érdekelte kevésbé, mint a saját megjelenése, pedig ez még soha ezelőtt nem fordult vele elő.

Késő este volt már, csupán néhány túlórázó minisztériumi alkalmazott lézengett az épületben. Hermione párszor megpördült a székével, miközben várakozott. A szíve a torkában dobogott, akárhányszor arra gondolt, hogy ma este szemtől-szemben kell beszélnie Luciusszal. Így belegondolva kissé könnyelmű döntés volt a részéről, hogy a minisztériumban találkozzanak, hiszen itt védtelen volt, de már késő volt elmenni valami nyilvános helyre.

A férfi lendületesen benyomta az ajtót kígyófejű pálcájával, majd belépett az irodába, ahol csak Hermione asztalán égett a gázlámpa. Nem tudta, mire készül a kis sárvérű, de nem hagyhatta, hogy bemocskolja a családját. A levélben elég keveset mondott, megemlített két születési bizonyítványt, ami egyazon személyhez kapcsolódik, és említést tett róla, hogy Lucius aranyvérűsége bizony veszélyben forog.

– Itt vagyok, Granger! – jelentette be a férfi.

– Jó estét, Mr. Malfoy – köszönt a lány, igyekezvén visszafogni a mosolygást.

A férfi körbenézett, majd mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyedül vannak, odasétált a lány asztalához, és várakozásteljesen nézett rá.

– Kérem, foglaljon helyet – mutatott Hermione az asztala előtt lévő székre.

A szőke férfi lesöpörte a képzeletbeli porszemeket a székről, majd elegánsan helyet foglalt. Kígyófejes sétapálcáját mindkét kezével megfogta, és jeges pillantással vizslatta a boszorkányt.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy eljön… – hebegte Hermione.

– Mire számított, miután megzsarolt? – vicsorgott a férfi.

– Ugyan, kérem, nem tettem ilyet – közölte a lány magában hozzátéve, hogy _még nem_. – Ha jól sejtem, tudni szeretné, mi az a halaszthatatlan dolog, ami miatt idekérettem.

Hermione elővette az íróasztala fiókjából a születési bizonyítványokat, és Malfoy elé tette őket. A férfi végigolvasta a két okiratot, a megdöbbenés csak egy pillanatig volt észlelhető tökéletes vonásain, majd újra szobormerev arccal nézett a lányra, és gőgösen felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ennyi, ezt akarta megmutatni? – koppantott rá az egyik pergamenre.

A lány sejtette, hogy a férfi csak blöfföl, és valójában nem is olyan higgadt, mint amilyennek mutatja magát. Egy ilyen hír sokakat sokkolt volna, főleg az olyan aranyvér mániásokat, mint amilyen Malfoy volt.

– Amint látja, egészen megrendítő felfedezésre tettem szert az ön dédnagyapjával kapcsolatban – szólalt meg Hermione, és élvezte, hogy a hangja ennyire magabiztosan cseng. Már a zsebében érezte a győzelmet. – Ha hinni lehet az okmányoknak, és miért ne lehetne… Akkor Braxton Iapetus Malfoy félvér volt, miután a szülőanyja történetesen egy mugli nő volt. Ez nem elhanyagolható tény egy olyan családban, ahol kínosan ügyelnek a vérük tisztaságára. Én igazán nem akarok magának rosszat, de tudja, ez olyasmi, amit nem titkolhatok el…

– Pedig pontosan ezt fogja tenni! – A férfi előrántotta a varázspálcáját, és szénné égette a születési bizonyítványt, amin az állt, hogy Braxton Iapetus szülőanyja egy cselédlány volt.

– Ügyes húzás – vigyorgott a lány szemtelenül. – Milyen kár, hogy az eredetit a páncélszekrényben tartjuk, amihez ön nem férhet hozzá.

Luciusnak szeme dühösen megvillant.

– Mit akar tőlem? – kérdezte rideg hangon. – Pénzt, jobb pozíciót? Árulja el, hogy mit kér cserébe a hallgatásért, és megkapja!

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. A férfi nem is próbálta tagadni a dolgot, ezért már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a születési bizonyítvány valódi.

– Egyik sem nyert – közölte félvállról. – Van valami, amire igazán vágyom, de azt hiszem, egy vacsora mellett könnyebb lenne beszélnem róla.

Malfoy ennél a pontnál veszítette el a türelmét. Hátrarúgta a székét, és rácsapott az asztalra a pálcájával.

– Mit képzel rólam, ki vagyok? – morogta ellenszenvesen a férfi, olyan közel hajolva Hermionéhoz, hogy a lány önkéntelenül is kicsit hátrább tolta a székét.

A takarítást végző boszorkány Merlinnek hála ebben a pillanatban lépett be az irodába. Furcsállva szemlélte a helyiségben tartózkodó két alakot, a felmosó fájára támaszkodva.

– Nyugodtan jöjjön be, nem zavar, az Úr úgyis távozni készül – intett neki Granger.

– Még nem végeztünk – sziszegte Malfoy dühösen.

– Valóban nem, holnap vacsora közben megvitatjuk a továbbiakat. A londoni villájába menjek? Nyolckor?

Lucius mereven biccentett, majd sietősen elindult az ajtó irányába, ám hirtelen megtorpant, és visszafordult.

– Holnap hozza magával az eredeti bizonyítványt!

– Természetesen – bólintott a lány.

LM/HG

Hermione hosszasan válogatott a ruhái közül, nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy mit vegyen fel. Nem akart túl könnyűvérűnek látszani, dacára annak, hogy éppen arra készült, hogy szexet zsaroljon ki Malfoyból. Izgatottan várta a pillanatot, mikor majd felfedi a kívánságát.

Lucius idegesen dobolt a szék karfáján, miközben az órát fixírozta. Már csak pár perc volt nyolcig, de úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóság lesz, mire a mutató végre a kívánt helyre ugrik. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy mit akarhat tőle Granger, de eltökélte magában, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra elveszi a kedvét a zsarolgatástól. Úgy látszott, hogy a kis sárvérű elfelejtette azt, hogy kivel is van dolga…

Hermione megemelte a nehéz réz kopogtatót, kétszer hozzáütötte az ajtóhoz, majd várt. Kisvártatva egy fekete kötényt viselő manó nyitott neki ajtót, majd sietősen betessékelte a lányt. Elkérte tőle a kabátját, majd a kis szalonba kísérte, ahol a gazdája várt rájuk.

– Miss Granger megérkezett, gazdám – hajolt egészen a földig a manó, mikor beléptek a szalonba.

– Elmehetsz, Tomp! – közölte a férfi rá se nézve a kis lényre.

– Biztos, hogy nem óhajt valamit, gazdám? – kérdezte alázatos hangon a manó.

– Nem, nem akarom, hogy zavarj minket, ma már nincs rád szükségem! – morogta Malfoy.

Hermione lassan beljebb sétált a szalonba. Igazán káprázatos látványt nyújtott a hely a sarokban álló zongorával, a számtalan vitrines szekrénnyel és a márványoszlopokkal. A plafonról egy olyan hatalmas kristálycsillár lógott le, amekkorát csak szállodákban látott. Látszott, hogy nem sajnálták a galleonokat a szoba berendezésére, és sejtette, hogy a villa többi helyisége is hasonlóan túlzásba esett nagyzolásról árulkodik.

– Kívánja, hogy esetleg körbevezessem? – kérdezte Malfoy gúnyos hangon.

– Nem szükséges, ha jól sejtem, a ház többi szobája is hasonlóan gazdagon díszített, ami meglehetősen hivalkodó az én ízlésemnek, de önhöz pompásan passzol – felelte a lány.

– Pedig van egy nagyon helyes kis pincém, ahol feltűnés nélkül eltüntethetném a maradványait – villantott meg egy gonosz vigyort a férfi.

Hermione úgy tett, mint akit cseppet sem ijeszt meg a lehetőség, hogy valóban pórul járhat ma este.

– Foglaljon helyet, Miss Granger – mutatott a varázsló a bársony huzatú díványra.

Hermione engedelmesen leült, majd finoman végigsimított a kárpiton. Leírhatatlanul puha volt a tapintása, elképzelte, hogyan cirógatná a meztelen bőrét.

A férfi italt töltött mindkettőjüknek, és a lány poharát könnyedén odalebegtette Hermione keze ügyébe. Lucius hosszasan legeltette a szemét a lányon.

_Vajon mit akarhat tőle?_

Hermione igyekezett nem zavarba jönni, de a szőke varázsló intenzív pillantása szinte megperzselte a bőrét. Ő volt az, aki merészen meghívatta magát, de most mégis úgy érezte, hogy talán túl bátor volt, elvégre Lucius Malfoyról volt szó. Ki mondta neki, hogy a férfi gyengéd szerető? Jószerével semmit nem tudott a hálószobatitkairól, csak azt, amit a két boszorkánytól hallgatott ki.

– Remélem, megbocsátja, de a vacsora gondolatát elvetettem, nem igazán vágyom rá, hogy egy asztalnál étkezzem magával – közölte arrogánsan. – Jobb szeretnék inkább rátérni arra, amiért ma idekérette magát.

– Nem okoz gondot, ha nem vacsorázunk meg, elvégre nem is igazán ezért jöttem – felelte a lány hasonló stílusban.

– Elhozta az okiratot? – tudakolta türelmetlenül, ujjaival a poháron dobolva.

Hermione előhalászta a táskájából a születési bizonyítványt, és rádobta a kávézó asztalra. A férfi odalépett, felkapta, majd gombócba gyűrte, és behajította a kandallóba.

– Hízelgő, hogy ennyire megbízik bennem – mosolyodott el a lány. – Tudja, még egy rakás másolatom van ebből, egy például rögtön aktiválni fogja magát holnap, és megváltoztatja az ön családfájának képét, ha esetleg történne velem valami. Ügyes kis bűbájok léteznek manapság…

A férfi letette a poharát a kandallópárkányra, majd lassan odasétált a lányhoz. Felé nyújtotta a karját, és hirtelen megragadta a csuklóját, majd felrántotta Hermionét a díványról. Granger ajkát ijedt sikoltás hagyta el.

– Honnan tudjam, hogy nem blöfföl? – sziszegte a lány arcába.

– Nem tudhatja, de legkésőbb holnap ki fog derülni, hogy igazat mondtam, vagy sem – felelte a lány kissé remegő hangon.

– Tudja, milyen könnyedén eltörhetném a csuklóját? – A férfi a hatás kedvéért még jobban megszorította a lány kezét. – Csak még egy kicsit jobban össze kéne szorítanom a kezem, és a maga vékony kis csontja engedelmesen megadná magát nekem.

Hermione tekintetéből jól kiolvasható volt a félelem. Lucius megvetően elfintorodott, majd cseppet sem gyengéden visszalökte a lányt a kanapéra.

Visszament a kandalló mellé, és felhajtotta az italát, majd egy újabb adag whiskyt töltött magának.

A lány szemét félig lesütve figyelte a férfit, miközben sajgó kezét masszírozta. Talán mégsem kéne végigjátszania, amit eltervezett. Kihagyta a számításaiból, hogy Malfoy nagyon is veszélyes ember, aki valószínűleg nagyon kevés dologtól riad vissza lévén, hogy szinte teljesen híján volt mindenféle moralitásnak.

– Elmondja végre, hogy mit akar tőlem, vagy azt akarja, hogy találgassak? – szólalt meg Malfoy. – Az ilyen megátalkodott kis boszorkányok, mint maga, igen sivár kis vágyakkal rendelkezhetnek, szóval biztos vagyok benne, hogy teljesíteni tudom a követelését, legyen az akármi.

Hermione eltűnőben lévő bátorsága egy pillanat alatt visszatért az arcátlan sértés hallatán.

– Mint említettem, se pénzt, sem pedig hatalmat nem akarok! – közölte dacosan felszegve az állát.

– Rendben van – szűrte a férfi a fogai között. – Akkor mivel szolgálhatok? – vonta fel bal szemöldökét.

– Le akarok feküdni magával – mondta a lány kissé bizonytalanul.

Lucius félrenyelte a szájában lévő aranyló italt, és fulladozva köhögni kezdett. Szokatlan volt tőle az a fajta csodálkozó arckifejezés, amivel a lány felé fordult, de ezúttal meg sem próbálta leplezni a döbbenetét.

– Hogy mondta? – hüledezett Malfoy. – Azt hiszem, nem értettem kristálytisztán az előbb.

– Le akarok magával feküdni – ismételte a lány valamivel határozottabban. – Ezt kérem a hallgatásomért cserébe! Egy éjszaka magával azt hiszem, elég méltányos alku.

Malfoy szőke haja meglebbent a levegőben, ahogy hátravetett fejjel, gurgulázva nevetett. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy az ex-griffendéles mintadiák ilyen számító kis céda lenne.

– Hajlandó teljesíteni a kérésem, vagy sem? – kérdezte ingerülten a lány, nem tűrte túl jól, hogy mások rajta szórakozzanak.

– Szóval maga ilyen kis zsarolós, kéjsóvár perszóna? – Lucius elismerően nézett a lányra. – Miért akar velem lefeküdni? Pont velem?

– Mert maga veszélyes, jóképű és kifinomult… Véleményem szerint olyasmit tud nekem nyújtani, ami páratlan élményként szolgálhat.

– Nos, amit tőlem fog kapni, azt biztosan nem fogja elfelejteni! – Hermione gyanakvóan méregette Luciust a kétértelmű mondata miatt. – Nem mondom, hogy nem hízelgő, hogy még egy ilyen kis sárvérű is megkíván, de nem gondolja, hogy túl sokat akar a macska?

A lány kihúzta magát, és megrázta a fejét.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy maga ilyen ostoba – jegyezte meg a férfi gúnyos mosolyra húzva a száját.

– Miért lennék én ostoba? – kérdezte Hermione meglepődve.

– Minden nő ostoba, aki velem kezd! – jelentette ki a férfi.

Lucius kiürítette a poharát, majd letette.

– Talán akkor kezdhetjük is – közölte a férfi, és ellépett a kandallótól. Elhaladt a fehér szőrme mellett, ami a földre volt kiterítve, és megállt a lány előtt. – Gondolom, mihamarabb meg akarja kapni a fizetségét. – A lány nagyot nyelt, kezdett megint inába szállni a bátorsága.

– Lehetne, hogy ne beszéljen így a dologról? – kérdezte Hermione halkan. – Így olyan, mintha csak egy romlott nőszemély lennék…

– Biztosíthatom róla, Miss Granger, hogy eléggé romlottnak tartom! – közölte a férfi élcelődve. – Maga egy nagyon rakoncátlan, rossz kislány.

– Én igazából sokkal jobb kislány vagyok, mikor rosszalkodom – jegyezte meg Hermione, aki időközben újra visszanyerte a bátorságát.

– Na, azt majd mindjárt meglátjuk!

Lucius kivette a lány kezéből a poharat, belekortyolt a whiskybe, majd letette az asztalra. Hermione lassan megnyalta az ajkait. Malfoy felé nyújtotta a kezét, Hermione pedig belecsúsztatta a férfi kitárt tenyerébe a sajátját. A férfi egy határozott rántással talpra állította, majd másik karjával magához húzta. A lány kissé hátra hajtotta a fejét, hogy Malfoy szürke szemébe tudjon nézni. Ajka résnyire elnyílt, várta, hogy Lucius mindig gőgösen összezárt szája az övéhez érjen, de a férfinek esze ágában sem volt megcsókolni őt. Félresöpörte a lány válláról a haját, odahajolt, és orrával megcirógatta a finom bőrt a nyakán.

Hermionéból egy halk sóhaj tört fel, mikor a férfi puha szájával megízlelte a bőrét, majd egyre feljebb haladva belecsókolt a füle mögé, és finoman megharapdálta a fülcimpáját. Akkurátus mozdulatokkal elkezdte kigombolni a lány blúzát, és mikor Hermione is így akart tenni, megállította a mozdulat közben a kezét.

– Szép sorjában, Miss Granger, előbb látni akarom, mit is tud nekem felajánlani – mormolta a férfi a lány fülébe.

Lucius olyan kínzó lassúsággal gombolta ki a lány felsőjét, hogy Granger legszívesebben rákiáltott volna, hogy igyekezzen már. Az öle minden alkalommal összerándult, ahogy a férfi átbújtatott a lyukon egy újabb gombot. Mikor végre nem maradt több gomb, a férfi szétnyitotta a blúzt, és tett egy lépést hátra. Hermione mellkasa hevesen emelkedett, ahogy a férfi alaposabban is szemügyre vette a sötétzöld csipkemelltartóba bújtatott kebleit. A mellbimbója megkeményedve meredt előre, élesen kirajzolódva a vékony anyagon át.

Lucius ajkán ott bujkált egy mosoly, de még mielőtt kiszélesedhetett volna, eltűnt. Bal kezét rásimította Hermione mellére, és finoman körözni kezdett vele, majd két ujja közé fogta a mellbimbóját, és nem túl erősen megszorította. Hermione ajkát újabb nyögés hagyta el, Malfoy megelégedésére. Másik kezét is ráhelyezte a lány mellére, és masszírozni kezdte, mutató ujjával időnként benyúlt a melltartó anyaga alá.

Granger teljesen átadta magát a kényeztetésnek, kezeivel a férfi vállába kapaszkodott, és kissé hátrahajtotta a fejét, ezzel szinte felkínálta a nyakát Lucius kutakodó ajkainak. A férfi végigcsókolta a nyakszirtjét, aztán a kulcscsontját, majd a fogai közé vette az egyik pántot, és lehúzta a lány válláról. A másik pántot is lehúzta, és végül hátra nyúlt, hogy szétkapcsolja a melltartót, és eltüntesse végre a zavaró ruhadarabot.

Hermione érezte, hogy egyre nedvesebb lesz, ahogy a férfi immáron meztelen mellét masszírozta, és amikor Lucius ajkával ráhajolt, hogy csókokkal hintse be, már biztosan tudta, hogy ha ez így megy tovább, akkor anélkül fog elélvezni, hogy eljutottak volna bárhova is. Malfoy hosszasan ízlelgette a rózsaszín mellbimbók egyikét, harapdálta, szívogatta, nyalogatta. Fényes, szőke hajával jólesően csiklandozta a lány forró bőrét.

Amikor Hermione torkából egy hosszú sóhaj szakadt ki, abbahagyta az eddigi kényeztetést, és visszalökte a lányt a díványra. Granger szaporán vette a levegőt, voltak róla elképzelései, hogy mi fog most követezni, és már szívesen tartott volna ott, ahol az ábrándjaiban, de Lucius nem siette el a dolgot. Visszalépett a kandallóhoz, leemelte a poharát a párkányról, és komótosan kortyolgatni kezdte az italát.

– Vegye le a szoknyáját! – utasította a lányt, majd lustán leült a dívánnyal szembeni fotelba. Egyik kezében a poharat tartotta, a másikat kényelmesen ráfektette a karfára.

Hermione minden ellenkezés nélkül teljesítette a kérést, lehúzta a szoknyája cipzárját, és engedte, hogy a földre csússzon a blúza mellé. Visszaült a kanapéra. Még mindig rajta volt a harisnyája és a sötétzöld csipke bugyija, mégis sokkal bujábbnak érezte magát, mint mikor meztelen volt.

– Simogassa meg magát a lába között! – szólalt meg Lucius, majd a pohara pereme fölött nézte, ahogy a lány engedelmesen odateszi a kezét a szemérmére, és lágyan végigsimít rajta. – Ismételje meg! – jött az újabb utasítás.

Hermione újra, és újra végigsimított nedves bugyiján, és közben vágytól csillogó pillantással méregette a férfi sötétszürke nadrágját, ami az ölében erőteljesen kidudorodott.

Lucius azt kérte a lánytól, hogy húzza le a fehérneműjét, és térdeljen rá a kanapéra úgy, hogy neki háttal legyen, majd tolja ki a fenekét. Granger ezt is teljesítette, és egyre jobban kezdte élvezni ezt a kis játékot. Nem fordult hátra, remegő testtel várta, hogy a férfi újabb utasítást adjon neki. Hallotta, ahogy Lucius kikapcsolja az övcsatját, forrón felsóhajt. Arra kérte a lányt, hogy nyúljon be a lába közé, és izgassa magát, ezzel egyidejűleg az ő ujjai is rákulcsolódtak duzzadó férfiasságára, és ütemesen masszírozni kezdte a hímtagját. Szinte egy időben nyögtek fel minden alkalommal, mikor elérte őket egy-egy gyönyörhullám. Hermione combján végigfolyt a nedvessége, és egyre gyorsabban kezdte el simogatni a csikóját.

– Gyorsabban, Miss Granger! – szólalt meg rekedten a férfi. – Ugye élvezi?

– Igen – nyögte a lány halkan.

Hermione még intenzívebben kezdte el magát kényeztetni, időről-időre magába csúsztatta az ujjait, és pár perc múlva hosszasan nyögdécselve elélvezett. Pihegve hajtotta a fejét a dívány támláján lévő kezeire, majd néhány másodperc múlva megfordult. Éhesen méregette a férfi hatalmas farkát, amit Lucius hozzáértő mozdulatokkal masszírozott.

– Jöjjön ide! – parancsolta a férfi.

Hermione lecsúszott a szőnyegre, majd odamászott a férfi elé, és a sarkaira ülve várakozóan figyelte. Kezeit finoman végigsimította Lucius meztelen combján, és kicsit közelebb hajolt. A férfi beletúrta az ujjait a lány hajába, majd megmarkolta a göndör tincseket a tarkóján, és cseppet sem finom mozdulattal maga felé rántotta. Hermione orra előtt ott meredezett a férfi hímvesszője, aminek a tetején ott fénylettek az első ondócseppek. Lucius kicsit megemelte a csípőjét, és lejjebb csúszott a fotelban. Hermione kidugta a nyelvét, és lehelet finoman végignyalta a férfi makkját. Lucius hangosan beszívta a levegőt. A lány ajka elnyílt, majd rákulcsolódott a szőke férfi farkára, és finoman megszívta a végét.

Malfoy adta meg a ritmust, miközben saját magát masszírozta, és közben finom nyomást gyakorolt a lány fejére, hogy minél mélyebben fogadja magába lüktető férfiasságát. Hermione készségesen szopta a férfit, aki egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt. Kicsit engedett a szorításon, és már sokkal lazábban fogta a lány haját, de ugyanolyan ritmusosan mozgatta a fejét. Részegítő érzés volt Granger számára, hogy élvezetet nyújthat a férfinak. A szája szélén vékony csíkban kibuggyant a nyála, de nem rántotta el a fejét. Lucius egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált, már nem volt messze az orgazmustól. Hermione nyelve sebesen száguldott a férfi duzzadt farkán, majd végül Malfoy megrándult, és beleélvezett Granger szájába.

Elengedte a lány haját, hagyta, hogy kicsit elhúzza a fejét, de Hermione nem hagyta abba a férfi kényeztetését. Az utolsó ondócseppeket is lenyalta a férfi farkáról, majd visszaült a díványra. Lucius felállt a fotelból, kibújt a bokáig letolt nadrágjából, majd levetette az ingét is, és odalépett a lányhoz. Elfektette Hermionét a kanapén, és fölé hajolt. Ujjaival végigsimított a szeméremén, majd élvezetesen lenyalta a rákerült nedvességet. A lány szeme csillogott a vágytól, alig bírta kivárni a következő élvezetes dolgot, amit a férfi művelni fog vele. Lucius a fogai közé vette a lány mellbimbóját, és finoman morzsolgatni kezdte a fogaival, miközben ujjaival erőteljesen behatolt a lányba, és ütemesen dugni kezdte a kezével.

Granger végigvezette a kezét a férfi hátán, és belemarkolt a fenekébe. Lucius farka a combjának feszült. A férfi nem akarta, hogy a lány idő előtt élvezzen el, így lassított a tempón. Végigcsókolta a hasát, finoman megrágcsálta a lány csípőcsontját, majd szándékosan kihagyta Hermione lüktető punciját, és a combjait kezdte el csókolgatni a harisnyán keresztül.

– Kérem, kérem – nyöszörögte a lány.

Lucius felemelte a fejét, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Mit kér? – kérdezte a lánytól, kegyetlenül vigyorogva.

– A nyelvével… kérem…

A férfi úgy döntött, nem kínozza tovább a lányt, és forró nyelvével egyszer végignyalta csiklóját.

– Igen… még…

Újból végignyalta a lány punciját, miközben lassan dugta a kezével. Majd a másik kezével megemelte a lány fenekét, és sokkal intenzívebben kezdte el nyalni. Időnként megszívta a csiklóját, megcsókolta a szeméremajkait, majd újra nyalogatni kezdte. Hermione hamarosan már dobálta magát a kanapén, valami kapaszkodó után kutatott, de nem talált semmit, így inkább saját mellét kezdte el masszírozni, ugyanolyan ütemben szorítva össze a mellbimbóit, ahogy Lucius az ujjait mozgatta a hüvelyében. Hermione egyre gyorsabban vette a levegőt, végül hangosan nyögve elélvezett.

A férfi felegyenesedett, és kigyönyörködte magát az orgazmus hullámaitól remegő lányban. Hermione hüvelyétől nedves ujjait végigfutatta a merevedésén, majd mindkét csuklóját megragadta a lánynak, és felállította. Granger majdnem meghalt egy csókért, de Malfoy újból a nyakát kezdte el kényeztetni. Megfordította a lányt, és két kezébe vette a melleit, finoman masszírozta, miközben izgató dolgokat suttogott Hermione fülébe. A boszorkány néhányszor nekidörzsölte meztelen fenekét a férfi hímtagjának. Lucius előre döntötte a lányt, és rátérdeltette a díványra, egyik kezével még mindig a mellét masszírozta, a másikkal végigsimított a fenekén, majd a lába közé nyúlt, és eloszlatta a nedvességet a szeméremajkain.

– Akarod, hogy megdugjalak? – kérdezte odahajolva a lány füléhez. – Érezni akarod, ahogy a farkam kitölt téged?

– Igen, akarom – válaszolta Hermione lehunyt szemmel.

Lucius elhúzta a kezét a lány melléről, és megfogta a csípőjét, majd fél térddel rátámaszkodott a díványra, és a makkját odaillesztette Hermione hüvelyének bejáratához. Várt egy pillanatot, kicsit kínozni akarta a lányt. Granger hátratolta a fenekét, szinte már könyörgött, hogy a férfi végre magévá tegye. Malfoy ajkán mosoly bujkált, lehajolt, megcsókolta a lány hátát, majd egy energikus lökéssel beléhatolt. Hermione olyan szűk volt, hogy a férfi azonnal felnyögött az élvezettől. Határozott mozdulatokkal dugni kezdte a lányt, és minden lökésnél élvezet teljesen felmordult. Granger alig bírta magát tartani, remegett a keze, ahogy egyre közelebb ért a kielégüléshez. Régóta vágyott rá, hogy a férfi magáévá tegye, és Lucius mindent úgy csinált, ahogy azt előre elképzelte.

Malfoy gyorsított a tempón, akárhányszor hozzányomta magát a lány fenekéhez, Hermione felnyögött. A férfi izmos mellkasán izzadságcseppek folytak végig, és szemét lehunyva koncentrált. Annyira élvezte a dolgot, hogy nem akarta, hogy vége legyen, de Hermionét a következő néhány ritmusos lökés eljuttatta a csúcsra, és összeránduló hüvelye magával rántotta a férfit is az orgazmusig.

A lány ráhasalt a kanapéra, hogy kifújja magát. Lucius odasétált az asztalhoz, és újratöltötte mindkettőjük poharát, majd az egyiket a lány kezébe adta, aki hálásan mosolyogva vette el. Malfoy leült a lány mellé, és finoman cirógatni kezdte a hátát.

– Elégedett, Miss Granger? – kérdezte Lucius, lassan kortyolgatva az aranyló whiskyt.

– Oh, de még mennyire – fordult a hátára a lány. – Igazán nem mondhatom, hogy csalódást okozott volna… De azért kicsit sajnálom, hogy meg kellett zsarolnom ezért az élményért.

Malfoyból egy mély nevetés tört fel. Hermione érdeklődve ült fel, és szemöldökét összevonva nézett a férfira. Elképzelése sem volt, mi lehetett olyan vicces abban, amit mondott.

– Tudja, kedves Granger kisasszony, én akkor is lefeküdtem volna magával, ha nem zsarol meg, de megtette, mert maga egy ilyen kis mocskos céda – vigyorgott. – Megjegyzem, ez meglehetősen imponál nekem, ezt az oldalát még nem ismertem, de nagyon is kedvemre való.

– Tényleg lefeküdt volna velem, ha csupán csak megkérem? – kérdezte Hermione elkerekedett szemekkel. – De hiszen nem is kedvel!

– A két dolog talán összefügg? – kérdezte a férfi egy gúnyos mosollyal. – Egyébként eddig valóban nem igazán zártam a szívembe, de olybá tűnik, ez kezd megváltozni.

Egy ideig még üldögéltek a kanapén az italukat kortyolgatva, majd mikor elütötte az éjfélt az óra, Hermione úgy döntött, ideje mennie. Lucius nagyon gáláns módon segített neki felöltözni, és a fürdőszobát is a rendelkezésére bocsátotta, hogy rendbe szedhesse magát egy kicsit. Mire a lány visszasétált a szalonba, a férfi már talpig fel volt öltözve. A lány fájó szívvel indult el a Malfoy-rezidencia ajtaja felé, nem akarta, hogy ez az este véget érjen. Még többet szeretett volna kapni azokból az örömökből, amiket a férfi nyújtott neki.

– Ha most arra kérem, hogy máskor is feküdjön le velem, beleegyezik? – fordult vissza az ajtóból a lány.

Malfoy a boszorkány karja után nyúlt, magához húzta, és kisimított egy tincset Granger arcából. Szürke szemei csak úgy csillogtak, ahogy intenzív pillantásával fogva tartotta a lány tekintetét. Hüvelykujjával finoman megcirógatta a lány piros ajkait, majd odahajolt, és lágyan megcsókolta. Annyira gyengéd volt, hogy Hermione térdei beleremegtek a csókba.

– Jövő héten, ugyanekkor várom vissza – mormolta a lány fülébe, majd kitessékelte az ajtón. – Van még mit mutatnom önnek – kacsintott a lányra, majd becsukta a nehéz faajtót, és szélesen elmosolyodott.

**Vége**

**Köszönöm szépen, hogy elolvastad!**

* Portia: Gazdag örökösnő Shakespeare A velencei kalmár című drámájában.

* Belinda: Alexander Pope A fürtrablás című komikus eposzának hősnője.

* Iapetus: Titán a görög mitológiában. Gaia és Uránosz fia. Atlasz és Prométheusz apja.

* Deimos: Latin szó jelentése rettegés.

* Enceladus: Gigász a görög mitológiában. A gigászokkal folytatott harcban Athéné ráhajította Szikelia (a mai Szicília) szigetét.

* Cressida: Cressida Calchasnak a lánya Shakespeare Troilus és Cressida című drámájában.

* Proteus: A görög mitológiában tengeri isten. Poszeidón fia. Képes bármilyen alakot felvenni, és mindentudó.

Szerzői megj.: A bétázást ezúttal Ninell vállalta magára. Hálásan köszönöm neki a segítséget!


End file.
